


RWBY/Mirrors Edge One Shot

by Plasmaknife



Category: Mirror's Edge, RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasmaknife/pseuds/Plasmaknife
Summary: Fun idea I had forever ago. I’m willing to expand this into a series almost Anthology style.





	RWBY/Mirrors Edge One Shot

RWBY/Mirrors Edge FF

This was no longer a city. A city is bustling and alive, but all the pieces were there. The people, the traffic, the towering buildings. All the perfect things for the perfect artifical city. This place was a prision with cameras, and guards, and locks. 

"The wind feels free up here," A girl with red and black hair kneeled on top a crane hanging over the city streets. 

"You know, it's all the same wind. You're just looking down on everyone." Another girl, this one sported long flowing gold hair. 

"Doesn't the height make a difference though? You can see everything, even the edge of the city!" 

The red and black haired youngester was beside herself with glee. The sound of the city mixed with the smell and speed of the wind empowered her. If she closed her eyes, she could still see the city as clearly as the first day she came up here. She felt herself being pulled back to reality. 

"Ruby!" The golden one was holding on to Ruby by just a sleeve. 

"Wahhh! Yang! Wait!!! Let go!!" Ruby had done this a dozen times, but always alone. Yang was not willing to let go however. 

"Ruby, what are you doing?!" Yang's face was covered with worry. 

Ruby turned her head toward Yang and smiled, "Flying!"

Yang understood what she meant, and without a second thought, she dropped her sister off the crane. It was finally here, the moment Ruby had been waiting for. For a single moment, the wind had stopped. 

Like practicing for a rehersal, Ruby fell from the top of the crane. Timing had to be perfect, two seconds had passed, Ruby had fallen 27 meters in the freefall position. Ruby stretched out her right arm, another second had passed, another 16 meters downward. Ruby had found her grip on a second crane, she used her momentum to swing towards the ledge of the adjacent building. Traveling over 50 meters per second, Ruby landed on the ledge and simply walked on to the roof as if she was taking a stroll.

She was about to stroll off the opposite edge when Ruby realized her pack was too light. Ruby quickly threw down her bag and searched through its empty pockets. 

"Oooooh Ruby!" Yang was dangling a small yellow package from the top of the crane. Ruby begrudingly looked up at her sister holding her parcel. Yang playfully threw the package in the air and skipped off in the opposite direction of her sister; annoyed and with haste, Ruby took off after Yang. Even several stories below her, Ruby had ways of catching up the yellow theif. 

This was the life of a Runner, be the first to win the prize or be left in the dust and with no cash. Even though they were sisters and lived in the same home, it always came down to bragging rights between the siblings. And since this was the only life they had known, there was no way Ruby was going to let some pickpocket take her delivery right from under her.


End file.
